There are some garments, shields, or underwear, that people can wear, e.g.
(1) Yerkes' U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,523 discloses brassieres; PA0 (2) Rawson's U.S. Pat. No. 204,088 shows a suspensory bandage; PA0 (3) Richardson's U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,439 depicts a groin protector; PA0 (4) Guthrie et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,762 illustrates an abdominal belt; PA0 (5) Dwyer's U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,621 shows a suspensory and the like; PA0 (6) Marbach's U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,208 depicts a bathing brief or the like clothing article; PA0 (7) Viniegra's U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,934 illustrates a strapless supporter or shield; PA0 (8) Russell's U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,932; and PA0 (9) Boggs' U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,292 illustrate garments using magnetic fasteners; PA0 (10) Burkard's U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,633; and PA0 (11) Dietz's U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,849 disclose cup supporters for the male vital parts.
People wish to feel relaxed at home. The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel shield or the like clothing article that people can comfortably wear and feel relaxed at home while preserving some privacy.
This invention provides a variety of shields or like clothing articles for people to choose from so as to keep life at home vivid instead of monotonous.
The shields or like clothing of this invention is particularly suitable for single people or a couple living together because some parts of the body of the people wearing the same sometimes may be exposed.